The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of snapdragon, known botanically as Antirrhinum majus and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘YACOY’.
‘YACOY’ was selected by the inventor, in 2000, from a formal breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Congleton, Cheshire, England. The breeding program was conducted by the inventor and established in 1990, the objective being to select cultivars of snapdragons that exhibit new flower colors along with new and improved growth habits.
‘YACOY’ is of hybrid origin and resulted from the induced cross-pollination of female and male parent seedlings. The female parent is an unnamed plant of the species Antirrhinum majus (unpatented) and the male parent is an unnamed Antirrhinum (unpatented) derived from open pollination. The female parent plant exhibits a semi-trailing habit. The male parent exhibits an upright habit. ‘YACOY’ differs from the female parent plant in flower color, internode length and habit. ‘YACOY’ differs from the male parent in flower color. ‘YACOY’ exhibits a mounding habit along with large orange and yellow flowers that distinguish it from all other Antirrhinum known to the inventor. The closest comparison plants are Antirrhinum ‘Lemon Blush Chandelier’ (unpatented) and Antirrhinum ‘Rose Pink Chandelier’ (unpatented). ‘YACOY’ is distinguishable from the comparison plants by mounding habit and orange and yellow flower color.
The first asexual propagation was conducted in June of 2000 by the inventor in Congleton, Cheshire, England. The method of propagation used was tip cuttings. Since that time the unique characteristics of ‘YACOY’ have been found stable in successive generations.